Somewhere I Belong
by JasutinxKera
Summary: ShiroxIchi Songfic Drabble Challenge.


_Oh noes! Another Songfic Drabble Chalenge!_

_I'm really sorry guys, but I just had to do it since I needed to write but I had no idea what I wanted to write, so here!_

_Rules:_

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._

* * *

Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park

Ichigo never felt like he belonged anywhere. On earth, in the living world, he was a freak because he could see and talk to spirits. Not to mention he fought the evil ones and sent the good ones to the Soul Society. He never belonged in the Soul Society either, He was human, not yet dead. He was stronger than everyone there, and they knew it.

There was only one place he ever felt like he wasn't a complete freak. Shirosaki made sure that Ichigo's mind always stayed on him in his inner world. He knew how to occupy his king's mind.

* * *

Mona Pizza - Super Smash Bros

Ichigo and Shirosaki could not believe it when they walked into the pizza parlor and this girl just started singing about how great her pizza is. The place was called "Mona Pizza".

No "S" at the end.

Then these guys came in and started singind about how their pizza is worse than Mona Pizza but they had a lot of stores so people should go there.

Weird.

* * *

Falling Away From Me - KoRn

Shiro always knew that Ichigo just loved to flirt with death. Shiro always felt as though his Ichi was cheating on him, even if they weren't together. Ichigo would just run into battles without a second thought. Even if everyone else around him knew it was suicide. Every battle it felt as though Ichigo got more and more distant from Shiro, though they were never close. But Shiro could imagine, right?

He felt as if Ichigo was falling away from him. Ichigo was hurting him, so much. He couldn't bare to think that Ichigo would die if he kept protecting people. Shiro also noticed that Ichigo never tried to protect himself. Shiro wondered if Ichigo knew he cared for him. That he had emotions. Maybe if Ichigo knew, things would change.

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole - Adam Lambert

The first time Ichigo met Shiro in his inner world without having to battle him was a crazy experience. His inner world had been completely transformed, like Zangestsu and Shirosaki made it look boring only when Ichigo came over.

There was fast paced music playing in the background. The whole place looked like a rave, minus the people. The floors and walls were odd colors, purple and black. Colorful lights were flashing and in the middle of it all his hollow was dancing.

He wasn't just dancing, he was _dancing._ He moved his hips sensuously, his hands wondered over his body. He was facing Ichigo but his eyes were closed. Ichigo couldn't look away.

* * *

Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert

Ichigo had never been in a romantic relationship in his entire life. He had never been attracted to any girls, though it was obvious that Orihime liked him. He had never kissed anyone or asked anyone out.

So when Shiro first kissed him it had come as a surprise. Shiro had a libido bigger than the empire state building. But when they agreed to go out Ichigo had made him promise to take it slow. Shiro had agreed, only out of his love for the redhead. Ichigo truly did not believe he deserved such love.

* * *

Critical Acclaim - Avenged Sevenfold

Shiro always hated people who were stuck up. People who believed they were better than everyone else, those were the people he despised most. That's why when he first met King he didn't like. Shiro though that Ichigo though he was better than everyone just because he was stronger. So Shiro hated King, which cause King to hate Shiro.

He really regretted that. After spending only a small time in his King's head Shiro realized how very wrong he was. Then Shiro fell in love with his King. But King already hated him so Shiro was S.O.L.

Everyday Shiro became more and more infatuated with the redhead. He loved just watching him from inside his head. He loved how his King would protect complete strangers, risk his life for them. Risk _their_ life for them.

* * *

Fever - Adam Lambert

Shiro was known for his libido and he was damn proud of it! He was also gay and in love with Ichigo Kurosaki and damn proud of it! Everyday Shiro would flirt with him, only to get turned down. But Shiro knew that Ichigo's resolve was crumbling, for who could withstand the awesome hotness that is Shirosaki?

Everyday Shiro would ask Ichigo "to be his" in the morning. Right after school Shiro would invite Ichigo over to his place, saying his mom would not be home, to help him get rid of his "fever."

Shiro knew Ichigo would one day give in, when that day came he would have _so much _fun!

* * *

Pick U Up - Adam Lambert

"Did it hurt? When you fell down from heaven?" Shiro asked.

"No, but I'm sure it hurt when you fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down" Ichigo replied.

"Do you have a map? 'Cause I just got lost in your eyes."

"Fuck off."

"I've heard sex is a killer. Want to die happy?"

"Go away."

"Excuse me, but I'm new in town. Can I have direction to your place?"

"You know where I live, dumb ass."

"I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

"How would you like a fork in your heart?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together."

"And I would kill 'U'"

"You must be the reason for global warming, 'cause you're hot!"

"…"

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."

"Ugh,"

"Baby, you must be tired, you've been running through my mind all night!"

"…"

"I have skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbow?"

"…."

"That's a nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?"

"OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE ALREADY GOING OUT!!!"

* * *

Liar Liar (Burn in Hell) - The Used

"You fucking liar!" Ichigo yelled, shoving Shiro away from him, his eyes full of hurt.

"Ichigo! I didn't mean-" Shiro reached toward Ichigo but his hands were slapped away immediately.

"I don't care what you meant! All you care about is yourself! You'd do anything just to save yourself, wouldn't you!" Ichigo was holding back sobs, but he wouldn't let Shiro see them.

"Ich-"

"Don't say a word! I don't want to hear it! We're over! Understand? O-V-E-R! Just go away!"

* * *

I Don't Wanna Be in Love (Dance Floor Anthem) - Good Charlotte

Ichigo never meant for it to happen. He knew it would not end well. But it happened anyway. Ichigo could not help himself, no one could help him. He was past the point of no return. As Shiro's hands roamed across his body Ichigo knew there was no backing out now. The hollow would never let him get away, or he would just throw him away and mark him for being in love with him in the first place. Ichigo knew it was a bad idea and he never wanted it to happen. He didn't want to be in love. But once you fall in love with a hollow there's no turning back and now Ichigo knows that.

But he wouldn't have it any other way. That was his though as he and Shiro fell into bliss together. Both completely lost and not caring about the consequences.

Neither wanted to be in love.

But it happened anyway.

_

* * *

Oh wow this was really fun. I didn't expect it to be honestly. I'd always thought it would be hard but it's really good practice._

_Though I think I might like to finish these sometime…. If anyone wants me to send me a review and you can ask me to finish one, and depending on which one it is I might finish it._

_The Critical Acclaim one was really hard because I didn't know what to do with it and I didn't have enough time to end it how I wanted to. Down the Rabbit Hole was really fun and so was Pick U Up. _

_I'll probably write another one eventually too._

_Anyways, I digress. Faves/Reviews are love!!_

_Peace Out_

_-Emmy-chan_


End file.
